Season of Trials
by MatoiMewtwo
Summary: Summery: Trinity Tolensky is Todd’s sister, after escaping their parents, she runs to Bayville to find her brother…Kurt X Oc, Famly/romace. Rated T for Swearing and hinted abuse. I suck at summeries, so yeah, read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Season of Trials.

Summery: Trinity Tolensky is Todd's sister, after escaping their parents, she runs to Bayville to find her brother…Kurt X Oc, Famly/romace.

I only own Trinity, but I based her main appearance off of Toad form Wolverine and the X Men...just more feminine and cuter…like girl cute. So do I really own her…I own nothing…

Ch.1

She waited and watched from hr bedroom window as her parents drove out of sight and she sat at her out-of-date computer, which she kept running with what technical knowledge she had. She pulled up her internet screen, and typed into the search bar.

She logged herself in as Trinity's Dark Side. Of the 86 others who used the website, the only person she talked to was on.

Yellow Eyed Elf was his screen name. She smiled and said hello with her keyboard.

He replied with "how are you toady?' in dark blue letters. She replied with "better than yesterday. Tonight's the night. My parents just left, my Grandma should be here in a bit."

He made a happy face with his keys. "And she's sure your brother's here in Bayville?'

"if not, at least I'll have started looking…he can't have gone too far from there."

A pink sedan pulled up, and she told him she had to go, made sure she had the address right, and logged off. She slipped on a long cloak, and proceeded out to door with a small pack suitcase she had hid under her bed, and locked the door behind her.

A woman in her sisties opened the passenger door for her.

"Here are the forms, Trinity, just sign them, and put your social security number in, and legally, you're free from your parents."

Trinity looked up at her with curious green eyes.

"How'd you get them to sign?"

"Told them it was form Medicare. I may be old, but I'd never rely on Medicare….they fell for it all the same.'

Trinity smiled her green face brightening as she signed the emancipation forms. They dripped it off at the Civil Services office, and Grandma Tolensky stopped at the Greyhound bust Terminal.

They both stood at front of bus 122 which was to service to three other stops before New York, and the Bayville station.

The old woman handed her a few hundred dollars, and hugged her.

"His name is Todd. Good luck, tell me when you find him."

Trinity hugged her grandmother again before boarding the buss with her little suitcase, and a newly purchased cell phone.

--===--===--==--

Three days, one twelve hour layover, and four skipped meals later she finally arrived at her destination. She checked the address her friend gave her.

She checked then address three times along with a map of the city. It was luck that she met someone online who lived here…or maybe she fell for an internet pervert's ploy.

Either way, she had only there to go. And according to her friend, who called himself Kurt, she had to speak to his Teacher…Professor Xavier. But she'd worry about the interview or even if this person was a mutant pedophile or not. Now he had to worry about not getting lost.

But even before that, she had to replace the meals she skipped. She wanted real food bad, but had to settle for McDonalds, who probably wouldn't care if she had green hands, as long as she bought their food.

And she was right. She ate a big Mac and fries while studying the map.

The place she was looking for was the Xavier Institute…that's what Kurt called it. She was across the street from another building…the Brotherhood of Bayville…she looked at the building for a minute, it was beat up, and worn, but a green jeep showed her someone lived there…and she needed directions.

When she rang the door a disheveled boy in ripped jeans, and a messy brown tee answered. He tried to look through her hood before he said anything.

"Yo, wazzup, Waddya want?"

"I need directions somewhere…'"she asked softly, almost shyly, she had never talked to someone offline before. Her parents kept her locked up mostly.

He gave a grimy smile. He stepped aside, and gestured her to come in. "ya found a plage. C'mon in.' she shook her head, and steped back.

"n…no I meant…"

"We won't bite, heh, don be this way." She reluctantly stepped in, and he took her hood swiftly. Without second-glancing at her hen pulled her into a living room with three other boys.

"Hey look guys, another member…wandered here off th' streets."

Trinity shook her head. "I was looking for…"

A silver haired boy quickly ran up to her. "hey, Todd, she looks more like a Toad than you do!"

Trinity looked at the disheveled boy. "Your name is Todd…?"

He scratched his head, and looked at her funny.

"Yea…she don look like a Toad does she?"

Trinity smoothed back hr stringy brown hair, and crossed her green arms.

"I don't mean to ask…but are you Todd…Tolensky? By any chance…?"

Todd scratched his head again. He looked at her…and said nothing for a minute. His smile widened.

"Heh, ya heard of me huh? Yea, I'm Todd tolensky.'

Trinity wasn't used to telling people news, but she ad seen how people usually did it on T.V. That's all she, being as hided away as she was, had only that to go by.

"Sit down for this one. You're not going to believe me." He gave her a look, and sat down on the floor.

She rubbed her forearm where she had given herself a red skull tattoo, and licked the floor. Her blue bandanna fell a bit she quickly fixed it.

She took a breath. "My name is Trinity….Tolensky…ummm…" Todd stood, and just stared at her a minute.

"Very funny, yo. Which guy put ya up ta this, was it Peitro.?' The silver haired kid shook his head.

Trinity crossed her arms and glared at him. "Nobody put me up to this! I'm really related to you, I'm your younger sister!"

Todd crossed his arms, and looked her in the eyes. "Yea right, my family dumped me off years ago, why'd they come lookin for me?"

"I'm not lying. I can prove it. We probably have the same abilities. Extendable tongue, able to stick to walls and other surfaces…spitting goop…"

Todd's expression suddenly changed. He seemed angry all of a sudden, and he went on the defensive.

"What's the deal, yal dump me, an now your lookin for me? Psyco idiots."

"I'm the only one looking! Dom't blame me, you're the firstborn!" She was loosing her temper wih him already.

"Really, than how'd ya know to find me, huh?'

"Our grandma left you here in Bayville, not me! She told me were I'd find you!"

Todd's aggression began to show on his face. "So…what's gram-gram want? She want me at come home?' he shook his head. "I ain't comin back."

"No! Idiot!" the other boys had giggled at that, but mostly fell silent,. This fight seemed interesting to them. "she wanted I'd be welcome with you and your family!"

"Why not juz stay home with YOUR mom and dad than? They kept you, or did grammy end up wit ya like she did me an juz keep cos ditchin ya's too much of a hassle?;

Trinity snapped. She shot her tongue at ihim at high speeds, and slapped him with it as hard as she could. She retracted it, and watched him recoil from her attack.

"FUCK YOU!" she found herself shouting. "YOU SIT HERE AND YELL AT ME WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD YOU GOT IT! MOM AND DAD HIT ME! THEY LOCKED ME AWAY, AND ONLY LET ME TAKE ONLINE CLASSES! I BARELY MADE ONE FRIEND ALL MY LIFE! GRANDMA DUMPED YOU IN BAYVILLE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS FROM THAT! I HAD TO GO THROUHG IT, I DIDN'T HAVE THAT LUXURY!"

Everyone fell silent. Todd's expression was different again…almost vacant.

Trinity didn't bother to grab her cloak as she stormed out, rage in her eyes, and tears barely running down her cheek. She didn't expect herself to lose her temper that way…but she did.

Well…at least she found her brother…too bad she couldn't stay with him…she wouldn't be able to take it.

So staying with Kurt was her only option again…like before she found her brother.

She finally found the institute an hour later, The sun was setting, and she was tired…tired and sadder than words could say. She made a huge hop over the gate, and slipped over to the front door.

A Dark Blue-Haired teenage boy answered it. He seemed normal enough."

"Ja…hello?' he asked. Her.

"Hi…my name is trinity…'

He gave a big grin, and pushed a button on his watch. His skin turned to blue fur, and he hugged her tightly. He looked in her eyes, and saw how baggy they were…like she had a lack of sleep…and had been crying.

She was taken aback by the hug, and looked at him strangely for a second.

"I'm Kurt." He said. 'Vat's wrong…you look like you've been crying…"

Trinity wiped her eyes. "Can I come in?' she asked. Kurt stood aside, and she walked in. As soon as the door closed her eyes filled with tears.

"Za professor is out right now…but you can do ze interview later…hey…are you all right?'

She wiped her eyes again. "I…its okay…I'm not ready for an interview…"

Kurt put his hand on her back and stroked it. 'Vant to talk about it?'

She nodded, and he led her t the living room.

--===--===

Kurt found it hard to believe she was Todd's sister…it'd explain some of their powers being similar but….her whole story just shocked him.

What shocked hi the most was how Todd and she reacted to each other. No wonder she was so upset.

She had stopped crying, and was clenching a throw pillow. Two other people were in the room. She knew them now as Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

"You've been through a lot today.' Scott said. "You should rest."

She nodded. "I'm fine here; I'll be okay in a bit. I should've expected the worst…It's not like we ever kept in contact with him, Grandma and me…"

Jean tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed out of the room. He nodded, and they left Trinity and Kurt alone. She pulled her knees to her chin, and looked down at her webbed toes.

"Thanks Kurt…" she said, her shyness long gone now. "I needed somewhere to say for at least the night."

Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Vell…you may be able to stay vith us. Za professor is a nice guy." He rubbed her head through her bandanna. "I'm sure he'd let you stay."

She smiled. "I hope so…" she yawned, and ended up falling on top of Kurt. He'd been lying down anyway, and he didn't complain. She fell asleep almost instantly.

He cocked his head to the side, and smiled slightly.

--==-=-==

Professor Xavier came home a few hours later.

"So, has Kurt's friend arrived yet?" Scott nodded.

"They're in the living room…asleep."

"I take it she had a long day?" Scott only nodded.

Xavier wheeled himself into the living room. He smiled when she aw the blue and green figures on the couch asleep.

"I'm sure Miss Tolensky will fit in just fine here." She said calmly.

--===---==

Okay…this is the First chapter. I got the idea from my gaia avi…who is female toad…cos I was too lazy to change it's gender. I was asking around for pictures of my avatar and Nightcrawler together, and a slightly cute one gave me this idea.

Xavier knew her last name because he's a telepath…he red her mind to see what her situation was. Saves me a lot of typing. And P4A, (neco) don't sweat; I'm still going to update Shinigami shadow…

Todd will eventually get along with Trinity…I hope…


	2. Chapter 2

Season of Trials

Okay, chapter two…and now I feel good. Thos story is mostly serious…something I thought I could never be. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers.

-==-==-==-==-==-===

She woke up cuddled up against something warm…warm and fuzzy? She looked up in a sleepy haze t see Kurt's face. She quickly shot up, and fell off the couch. With a loud wham she hit her head on the coffee table.

She gripped her forehead, and cringed. It hurt, like it did when her dad would hit her…in that exact spot….

Kurt had sat up, and was looking at her concerned. "Are you alrvite?" (That's how it sounds to me when he says it.)

She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah….I'm col." She said in a low sleepy voice. Kurt offered her his hand for help. She took it, and he pulled her up…

Right into him…

Face to face….

It's very hard to hide red when you have an olive green face…and Trinity had to turn away quickly to hide it….but Kurt had seen her blushing right then. He laughed and a little rage shivered through her.

"It's not funny…" she mumbled. Kurt held it in, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ja I know, I know, sorry, Trin." He said. She calmed down a little.

Logan picked that time t stroll in casually, and he got his presence known with a loud grunt. "So you twerps are awake. Professor Xavier wants to see Kermit there."

Trinity growled, but Kurt told her not to take any insult he uses personally. She followed him down the hall, nervousness building up inside her with every step.

She had no idea that the professor had already decided to let her stay.

Logan let her into the office and closed the door behind her. Professor X gestured for her to sit down, and she did.

"Miss Tolensky?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome t the X-men." He said simply. Three was a long silence before he continued. "I would like to discuss your accommodations…first of all, since we can't have you sleeping on Kurt every night, I'm assigning you to room 22 right down the hall from Kitty Pryde."

She nodded.

"As for your appearance, not everyone is ready to see a mutant, you already know this…so like Kurt, I will give you an Image Inducer."

"A what now?"" she asked.

"Put skimpily, a watch-like device that uses a hologram to give you a slightly normal appearance."" He explained as he handed her one. She put it on above her spiked wristband.

"Wait…what about the interview?" she asked suddenly.

"Not to worry, I read your mind while you slept. It seemed more covenant. I know your situation, and I have no quarry on letting you stay." He smiled at her and she felt taken aback.

She walked out the door not saying anything. Kurt was standing outside of it, and he looked at her excitedly.

"See, Vat did I tell you. Velcome!" she nodded at him.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come here Kurt." She kicked the ground. "It's pretty sweet to have somewhere to go."

Kitty phased her self thru a wall, and put an arm around Trinity

"Like, welcome! I'll show you to your room not, Trin!"

`===----=====-------=====

"Codenames…" she asked Kitty as they unpacked what Trinity had brought with her. At least she had remembered to take her luggage when she ran form her brother…

"Yeah, I'm Shadowcat, Kurt is Nightcrawler, and Logan is Wolverine. Fr you, how about like…froggy."

Trinity looked at her funny. "Ugh…no. I really don't thank so."

Rouge was already in the room, wanting to see if the rumor f Toad's sister really being here. She had been surprised to see that not only was it true, but she was nothing like him. She was short tempered, but in a way polite, and no jersey accent.

"Ah like Amphibian. Fer one, Toad is taken, and she is like one." Rouge stated.

Trinity shrugged. "Well…It's better. Froggie sounds like a pet's name…to be honest."

Trinity sat n what was not her bed. It was plush, and the blanket was a light purple…her favorite color…next to dark blue…Kitty sat next to her.

"So are you and Kurt like…a couple?"

Trinity flushed again. "No! I met him online, geeze! And well….he really is just friends…"

Kitty didn't feel like prodding and making the new girl hate her, so she stopped. She did sound sure to.

--===---====---==

She began to feel at home by nightfall. She ate with everyone and got acquainted, than the most relaxing bath ever…since she didn't have to worry about her dad or mm coming in to yell for using to much hot water.

She was ready for bed. Trinity was still exhausted from her long Greyhound trip, and from finding hr way around.

And she fell asleep before she teen hit the pillow.

---====---==

Shitty chapter, but I PROMISE! The story gets better! Hi Ikey1 Zeekie! And Giddy! If they're reading!


End file.
